Double Romance Special: Digimon
by Cain Loasa
Summary: I'll be doing plenty double romances. What will happen between two tamers and their digimon after a troublesome rogue digimon becomes both of their problem. What will happen when they get closer to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah stretched and yawned loudly-which woke up her digimon partner Maralmon. Maralmon always wore a hoodie with the hood up, except when it was only Sarah and her, pants, and shoes. Sarah loved Maralmon like a sister but sometimes she couldn't take her anger management issues, if she wasn't always with Maralmon a lot of people would be missing some body parts, and she was hard enough to handle outside a digimon battle. When they were actually in a digimon battle Maralmon barely could control her anger and it usually got her into trouble.  
"I wonder if another digital field will appear anytime soon." Maralmon said  
As if on cue Sarah's digivice went off alerting them that a digital field had appeared around the Empire State Building and Maralmon got excited. She pulled up her hood and ran out the house, leave Sarah to sprint after her. After she had run about five blocks she almost collided with Maralmon who had stopped with her body tense and arms out stretched. Sarah looked past Maralmon, she saw that there was another digimon in the exact same stance that was protecting another human, and she could barely hear them talking to each other.  
"Renamon, do you see her, that digimon is protecting another girl so it's not feral, please relax." The girl pleaded to the digimon named Renamon  
"Rika, I promised your mom that I would keep you safe while she was at her photo shoot." Renamon told Rika  
"Hey! Who are you two?" Rika asked them  
"My names Alice Walker and this is my partner Maralmon," Alice while quickly slipping past Maralmon "And you are?"  
"My name is Rika Nonaka and this is my partner Renamon." Rika told her while walking around Renamon  
"I've heard that name before, just can't remember where I heard, and it annoys me." Alice laughed  
"Are you here for the digital field?" Rika asked her  
"Yeah, so you could just let the top American digimon team handle this, thank you very much." Maralmon told her  
"Maralmon, be polite, they might be able help us out." Sarah told her  
"Fine hope to see you up there, be quick Megidramon has been a tough one." Maralmon told them  
"Been a tough one?" Rika asked her  
"Yeah we've always been close to destroying him but he has always disappeared before Mars here could finish him." Sarah told her before disappearing in a whirlwind  
When the whirlwind dissipated Sarah and her digimon weren't there, Rika looked at Renamon who was still looking at the spot where the two just were, and Rika laughed at Renamon's facial expression.  
"Come on, the digital field is at the top of the building. " Rika told Renamon "We have to take the stairs too."  
Rika and Renamon ran into the Empire State Building, up every flight of stairs to roof, when they got onto the roof Sarah's digimon had shed all the clothes that she had on and right now she was latched onto Megidramon's snout while it was flailing around trying to shake her off. Megidramon smashed it head into the ground, when Megidramon raised its head Maralmon was stuck in the ground and couldn't really move.  
"Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon howled  
A bright red flame appeared in Megidramon's maul, Sarah screamed for Maralmon to get out of the way, and Rika looked at Renamon.  
"I know you might not like Maralmon but she needs our help." Rika told her  
"I know just swipe a card." Renamon told her  
"Digimodify, strength boost!" Rika and Sarah both yelled at the same time  
Renamon quickly ran over, tossed the rock into the air off of Maralmon, and Maralmon quickly jumped into the air and smashed the piece of rock into Megidramon's face with her tail. When Maralmon landed right next to Renamon Sarah and Rika had to take a quick double take since at first they never noticed that Maralmon and Renamon looked exactly the same.  
"Maralmon?" Sarah asked her  
"Yes Sarah, what is it?" Maralmon calmly asked her  
Sarah quickly got a yellow bandana, tied it around Maralmon's neck and noticed that it brought out the deep color of her purple eyes.  
"Rika Nonaka, I've finally found you!" Megidramon roared  
"Maralmon you ready?" Sarah asked her  
"Maralmon matrix digivolve" Sarah yelled while slashing a blue card  
"W-we not going t-to let them have all the fun, are we?" Rika asked her stuttering a bit  
"Rika are you okay?" Renamon asked her concerned by how Rika was stuttering because she never did that  
"Yeah, I'm okay, ready?" Rika asked more steadily this time  
"Matrix digivolve." Rika yelled while slashing another blue card  
Dovamon and Taomon were standing side by side then there were some distinct differences between them, while Taomon's fur is a golden yellow, Dovamon's fur changed to a rich, dark brown that was almost black, and Taomon's eye color was a brown Dovamon's eye color went from purple to a calm but violent deep blue. Dovamon looked at Taomon and smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Taomon asked her while keeping her eyes on Megidramon  
"You look nice." Dovamon told her  
Taomon looked at her like she was crazy and she barely noticed as Megidramon's tail shot toward her, and then Dovamon's instinct kicked in.  
"Pentagram Spell!" Dovamon yelled  
A pentagram formed in front of Renamon and Dovamon and Megidramon's tail harmlessly bounced off the pentagram coming close to impaling Megidramon.  
"Demon Blaster!" Dovamon yelled  
"Talisman Spell!" Taomon yelled  
A giant gun that had a handle on each side, padding on the front, a giant form of an AK-47, and to complete it, it had five barrels that continually fired off one after the other. The sign of Ra appeared in Taomon, she looked at Dovamon, and they nodded. Taomon tossed the talisman at Megidramon, when it got close enough Dovamon let loose a deadly stream of bullets of pure energy, and the talisman got overloaded and exploded in Megidramon's face. Sarah and Rika started to cheer until the smoke cleared and they saw that Megidramon was still standing, and he smashed Taomon and Dovamon into the ground receptively. After a while he was satisfied by his work and he disappeared leaving Renamon and Maralmon devolved in a pit in the ground, they had somehow ended up holding on to each other, and Renamon had her head buried in Maralmon's fur. Rika and Sarah could barely hear but they could make out this much.  
"It hurts, why does it hurt so badly?" Renamon asked Maralmon  
"You'll get used to it, do it for Rika!" Maralmon encouraged Renamon  
"Has Maralmon ever gotten up from a hit like that?" Rika asked suddenly fearful  
"Don't worry about it Rika Maralmon's tough and I got a feeling that Renamon is quite strong too." Sarah told her calmly  
"You seem too calm for this, what's up?" Rika asked her  
"This always happens, Maralmon let's her anger gain control over her, she ended up in the same spot every time, and she barely got out with her life." Sarah told her quietly  
"Renamon! We have to do a DNA merge just so we have a fighting chance against Megidramon!" Maralmon told her a little too loudly  
"I've never heard of that evolution before." Renamon told her  
"Sarah we need a DNA merge ASAP please and thank you." Maralmon told her  
Sarah nodded her head, a USB adapter slide out of her D-Power, and she slotted it into Rika's D-power.  
"DNA merge!" Sarah yelled  
Both Renamon and Maralmon glowed a different color and they started to rise up into the air. Maralmon shot first and as Renamon started shoot up Megidramon smashed her back to the ground.  
"Renamon!" Rika screamed  
Rika started to walk toward Renamon who had cracks appearing all over her body, but she fell he air pressure change rapidly around her. She followed Sarah's gaze to the sky and couldn't believe her eyes. A mini twister was pulled random objects towards it and Megidramon seemed to fear it.  
"Megidramon you shall pay for all the pain you have caused and I'll pay it in ten fold." A voice inside the twister yelled  
The twister separated into five smaller ones revealing a menacing digimon in black armor coated with spikes, but a yellow bandana gave her away.  
"Maralmon?" Rika asked Sarah  
"No, she used to Maralmon but this has to be her mega digivolution." Sarah told her  
Rika looked at her D-Power as Sarah handed it back to her and read of the information as it appeared.  
"Sydrakermon, demon virus digimon, her special move demon spiral destruction, and that's a digimon you'll want be with in a dark alley." Rika read off  
"Sydrakermon... Maralmon told me about her final form, how a great pain and anger and draw it out of her, and also how it's completely uncontrollable." Sarah said  
"Blade twister!" Sydrakermon screamed and the twisters slammed into Megidramon  
The force of the hit knocked Megidramon back and Sydrakermon took the shot she needed. She shot up into the air, floated above Megidramon's head, and she shot down towards him.  
"Demon spiral destruction!" Sydrakermon yelled  
She started to spin, collecting high speed wind as she went, then fire wrapped itself around the twister, and finally thunder shot down into the twister fusing with the fire and wind completing the attack. It started to descend faster and faster until it was just a blur, it smashed into the top of Megidramon's head, and he fell to the ground.  
"Is he done?" Rika asked Sarah  
"I... don't know." Sarah told her  
Sydrakermon could barely believe her eyes as Megidramon got back and wasn't a scratch on him.  
"Impossible, how is he still able to stand?" Sarah asked  
"Sydrakermon!" Renamon yelled weakly  
Sydrakermon barely moved when she was repeatedly smashed into the ground and Renamon couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Rika we have to try." Renamon told her  
"Okay, bio merge activate multifunction Sydrakermon." Rika yelled  
Sydrakermon, Renamon, and Rika all glowed and started to merge together. In a bright flash of light a new bio merged digimon stood where Rika used to be, it still had the yellow bandana, the armor was now a bright white, and there was a huge sword on its back.  
"I am Redrarimon, goddess of the divine light, and I'll banish you from here." Redrarimon yelled  
Megidramon backed away from Redrarimon but she kept advancing towards him.  
"Divination blade!" Redrarimon yelled  
Redrarimon gripped the sword tightly, swung it forward, and a wave of light shot from the blade and finally injured Megidramon. Megidramon disappeared as Rika first separated from Renamon and Maralmon and then Renamon fainted out of the combination. Maralmon quickly grabbed Renamon as she fell and held her close. Rika gasped as Maralmon and Renamon slammed into the ground so hard that the ground shook, Rika ran to the hole, and sighed in relief as she saw Maralmon walking the edge of the hole towards her with Renamon in her arms.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Maralmon asked Rika

"Yeah follow me." Rika told them as she started go down the stair well

"Meet you two down there." Maralmon disappeared in a tornado

"Does she always do that?" Rika asked


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet

Maralmon rushed into the apartment that Rika shared with her mom and Renamon, she set Renamon onto the couch and a basket appeared out of thin air. She opened the basket, pulled out a set of five knives, and she pulled out a scroll out of a pocket in her jeans. Maralmon examined the smallest knife of the five, put it, and pulled out the medium sized knife. Rika was about to step in but Alice places a hand on her shoulder.

"Even though Maralmon has one an annoying temper, she is also an amazing healer, but she's a terrible cook." Alice laughed but she earned a scowl from Mars

"I might be a terrible cook, but at least I'm better than you." Mars laughed

"Sure, you are, but I don't believe you." Alice replied

"You burned water." Mars replied before returning her attention to Renamon

Rika watched as Maralmon continued to conjure up a stone bowl and three different herbs that Rika didn't recognize she also conjured up a grounder, but the next part Rika didn't understand Maralmon cut her palm with the knife she had picked out, dripped some of her blood into the bowl, added the herbs, and grounded it together. Once it was a liquid she held it up to Renamon's nose, and as Renamon turned to yawn Maralmon shoved the bowl to her mouth and forced her to drink the liquid. From the look on Renamon's face Rika guessed that the liquid didn't taste very good, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"I know the liquid doesn't taste good, but it _will_ help you heal." Maralmon told her

Renamon was struggling so much that Alice and Rika had to hold down her arms and legs as Maralmon kept her head up and massaged her throat making her swallow. After the liquid was gone Renamon launched herself at Maralmon and was about to punch her, but then Renamon stopped and stretched her whole body.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Renamon said to no one in particular

"You're welcome, and you tore my pants." Maralmon dusted herself off

"Well you look really to my shape, but the waist might be a little tight." Renamon told her

Maralmon followed Renamon to the room across from Rika's, Maralmon sat on the twin bed as Renamon looked through the closet for a pair of pants, and after awhile she turned around with a few pairs of pants in her arms. She handed them to Maralmon who looked around for awhile before asking a quick question.

"Is it okay if I change in here?" Maralmon asked her

"Yeah, do you want me to turn around?" Renamon asked her

"No it's okay, I don't mind." Maralmon replied before pulling off her pants

Renamon blushed slightly the second she saw Maralmon's orange underwear it had lace on the hem, Renamon could only guess it was silk as Maralmon pulled a pair of pant over them slowly, and Renamon's blushed deepened as Maralmon modeled the pants for her.

"Ain't that cute, you're blushing, and let's see if I can make you blush deeper." Maralmon whispered in her ear

That by itself made her blush more, but when Maralmon placed a hand on her rear her blush turned tomato red. Renamon looked Maralmon in the eyes and then Renamon didn't resist when Maralmon kissed her lips.

Rika and Alice were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the food channel, but then Rika turned it off as both of the girl's Digivices went off. Alice looked at her digivice, got up, and walked to Renamon's room. When she opened the door to find the two digimon making out on twin bed she knocked on the door frame lightly, Renamon jumped out of her skin while Maralmon just looked at her, and the two digimon got up.

"Don't worry Renamon, I won't tell Rika." Alice told her as she passed her

As Maralmon walked up to her Alice smiled.

"So how was she?" Alice asked her

"Good, her lips are soft." Maralmon replied

Alice just chuckled as she followed Maralmon to the living room where Renamon and Rika were waiting patiently.

"The field is in Time Square yet we don't know where that is exactly, so lead the way." Rika told Alice

Alice led the group with Rika beside her, Renamon and Mars lingering behind a few paces, and Alice noticed that they were holding hands while Mars pointed out different landmarks. Whenever Rika would look back the two digimon would part hands but Maralmon would continue to point out landmarks. Soon everyone stopped as they spotted the rouge digimon.

"A Mephistomon, and ultimate level digimon." Rika repeated

"He not a problem." Maralmon said while stepping between the digimon and the rest of the girls

Mephistomon charged using it head as a ram, but Maralmon pulled her fist back and punched its head when it close. She grabbed it's horns and threw it into the ground.

"Meteor Crash." Maralmon yelled before smashing the Maphistomon

"Black Sabbath." Mephistomon yelled before he began chanting

Everyone covered their ears to keep the chant out of their heads, but they could see the fear in Maralmon eyes as she started to uncover her ears. She rushed Mephistomon, grabbed him by his horns, and slammed him into the ground, she started to pound him until he launched her off of himself, and then he ran into the shadows. Renamon slid down to her knees beside Maralmon, she took Maralmon's head in her hands, and to Rika's surprise Renamon kissed Maralmon's lips. When their lips parted Renamon kept her focus on Maralmon as tears fell from Renamon's face and splashed onto Maralmon's face, and she watched as Maralmon touched Renamon's face gently, which made Rika want to feel the same touch.

"Mars look at me please." Renamon pleaded

Mars looked at her, but she was a little sluggish.

"Don't worry, I still have three weeks to live, so we'll have to make the most of it." Mars told her

"Okay, I just got a message from my friend Henry says that there a large rouge digimon making Terriermon and Guilmon go crazy, but it disappears when they get to the spot." Rika told them as she hung up her phone

Mars wrapped her arms around the three girls, a whirlwind whipped up around them, and when they disappeared they were standing in front of Henry and Takato.

"Let's put this waste of data down." Mars hissed painfully

Author Notes: Bittersweet is all I got to say leave your thoughts in the reviews


End file.
